He's Got a Way
by Andrea Sinisterra
Summary: [One-Shot] AU; 1xR. It's a night of drinks, laughs and karaoke. 'She's got a way about her that makes Heero do things he normally would never do.'


**He's Got A Way**

_Standard Disclaimers Apply_

Rated G

Author's note: Originally written for the S.W.A.B.I. challenge, but I went a little overboard with it, and wrote a 1,190 words ficlet. falls over

Warning: This is, by far, the most clichéd fic I've EVER written, I sadly admit. sigh But I still liked how it turned out. Another warning: This is COMPLETELY out-of-character for both, Heero and Relena. You'll know what I mean once you start reading. Last warning: Beta? I wish. Not beta-read. Please, omit and ignore ALL the spelling and grammatical errors within! It will be –greatly- appreciated!

* * *

I should have known something was going on. There was something amiss in the way he looked at me that night, a hidden glint in his eyes, perhaps. I really am not sure. But I should have heard the bells. I swear I've never been so surprised before in my life. It's amazing how a few moments can turn your life into an ocean of happiness.

He was dressed in nothing out of the ordinary. Black jeans far too appealing, hugging those tight legs and firm ass; jeans that allow all other women to clearly gape at the obvious contours of his lower body. I'll have to get rid of that one day. A black cotton, button-down shirt, loose and informal, the top two buttons undone, leaving a sexy view of his tanned skin. And his leather jacket. God, I swear, looking that good should be considered a crime.

And I'd be more than willing to be the one to punish him for his felony.

He came by my house that night, right on time as always. There's something about his car I love; I'm not sure what it is, maybe the black leather that smells distinctively of his aftershave; perhaps the overall darkness within the confines, a darkness that's so sexy and overpowering when it's just the two of us. All ride I could feel his eyes on me, traveling from the painted tips of my toes, up to my face, a sexy smile tilting his lips making me know I had more than met his approval.

A new club had opened that night; a small, elite place meant to see and be seen. Upon entrance, the first thing I noticed was the red hue the lights provided, then the music, and overall noise. In the far distance, I could see Duo waving at us, his other arm wound around Hilde's shoulders. When I saw the petite German, the strongest sense of self-consciousness hit me.

For some reason, I've always felt inferior to the dark beauty that is Hilde. Her features are so exotic, so unique, compared to my standard blonde hair, pale skin, and plain blue eyes. Her eyes are almost the color of Heero's. Those kinds of blue that are so dark they look like midnight, vessels of mystery and all that jazz. I wish I'd possess if just a little bit of that jazz. Her hair is up, yet at the same time, tumbling around her shoulders in sexy curled disarrays. Her pouting lips painted a crimson shade, a striking contrast to the tone of her skin.

After that night, all thoughts of unworthiness would be erased from my mind.

Between drinks and laughter, I realized the lounge area where we were was also for karaoke, and we indulged in the beauty of music as many talented, and others not so talented people gave it a shot. I was really amazed at how most of the songs chosen were songs of many years back, even decades; the type of music I love.

Another few rounds of whiskey and vodka came and went, and it wasn't long before Heero stood up, saying something I couldn't quite catch. The guy at the spotlight was just singing the last few notes to _The Sound of Silence_, and although his voice was not that great, I still think he did a marvelous job.

Remember the bells I told you about? Well, seeing Hilde squirming a little and Duo grinning like an idiot should have set off every warning in my head.

I should really lay off the vodka. At least for a little while.

The first tunes of a piano were struck, before an all-too-familiar voice rang through the speakers.

"To Relena, because _she's got a way_ about her that makes me do crazy things like this."

I thank the heavens I didn't black out right there.

_**She's got a way about her**_

_**I don't know what it is**_

_**But I know that I can't live without her**_

****

_**She's got a way of pleasin'**_

_**I don't know what it is**_

_**But there doesn't have to be a reason anyway**_

I sat there feeling completely numb. Where had Heero learned to play the piano? I remember feeling a ticklish rush coursing from my stomach up to my face in what I'm sure was a deep blush. His eyes were riveted to mine, and I could clearly read every single emotion in those twin midnight vessels. His eyes had never before been so clear, so true… he's never before been so vulnerable in my eyes.

And I loved him even more for it.

_**She's got a smile that heals me**_

_**I don't know why it is**_

_**But I have to laugh when she reveals me**_

_**She's got a way of talkin'**_

_**I don't know why it is**_

_**But it lifts me up when we are walkin' anywhere** _

__

And why hadn't he sung to me before? I never realized he had such a beautiful voice. I dimly remember thinking Billy Joel had nothing on my man.

I smiled at him as he reached the small piano interlude and felt most pleased when he flashed me a sexy little smirk that had me shivering in my high heels, and the other lustful women glaring as they realized just to whom was he singing.

And someday, I know, my ego will blow over.

_**She comes to me when I'm feelin' down**_

_**Inspires me without a sound**_

_**She touches me and I get turned around**_

_****_

_**She's got a way of showin'**_

_**How I make her feel**_

_**And I find the strength to keep on goin'** _

My god, I really love this man. And he has such a great voice, too. Amazing he's all mine. I looked around me, and realized how entranced everyone was, the noises were almost muted, and only the piano's deep strokes resounded along with his voice… 

_**She's got a light around her**_

_**And everywhere she goes**_

_**A million dreams of love surround her everywhere **_

****

_**She comes to me when I'm feelin' down**_

_**Inspires me without a sound**_

**_She touches me and I get turned around _ **

…A symphony all on its own. I had reached heaven and his voice with me, surrounding me, keeping me safe. A sense of foreboding kept in me on my toes; an anticipation -of what at that time was unknown- making me feel uneasy. 

_**She's got a smile that heals me**_

_**I don't know why it is**_

**_But I have to laugh when she reveals me_ **

And this was the part where I was hit. And hit hard. 

I really thought I would survive the song without shedding a tear. How wrong was I, let me tell you. Within seconds, I turned into a sobbing mess, the people around me disappearing, the noise dimming, leaving just the two of us… 

…Or maybe it was the fact that he stopped playing the piano, instead walking towards me until he halted before me, and went down to one knee. 

_**She's got a way about her**_

_**I don't know what it is,**_

**_But I know that I can't live without her anyway_ **

The last part was sung acapella, his deep timbre making me shiver, his eyes drawing me in. 

And then his hand was at my nape, and my lips pressed to his. The roar of the people around us was nonexistent, Duo and Hilde's cheering and clapping never registered. I only knew one thing; the anticipation killing me. 

He did withdraw after a while, and I know his face softened at the sight of my tears. I wished I could have stopped them. And hey, I was succeeding, if he hadn't taken my left hand in his and I hadn't seen that little telling jeweler's box in his other hand. 

God, I swear they should change those 'little boxes'. They kill all the surprise! 

"Marry me." He said into the microphone, and as I looked around, I noticed the place was dead-silent, everyone intent on us. My eyes then landed on my friends, from Hilde's misty eyes, to Duo's bouncing, grinning form. 

"I will, but for the divorce, it'll be my turn to sing a song." People laughed around us, but I ignored them, as well as Heero's amused eyes as I bent down, my lips sealing my promise as I kissed my husband-to-be officially for the very first time. 

**The End!**

I personally like the title,_ He's Got a Way_, because it's kind of ironic, yet, at the same time, romantic. sigh Something's wrong with me, I know. I don't usually babble this much.

Please review!! You can tell me it was cheesy… I know! But I'd love to laugh with you, anyway!

**Songs:**

_She's Got __A Way_ by Billy Joel

_The Sound of Silence_ by Simon & Garfunkel


End file.
